Malus Darkblade
Malus Darkblade is the son of a wealthy aristocratic family from Hag Graef making him a member of the House of Darkblade . Malus is all a dark elf stands - ruthless, bloodthirsty, cunning and ambitious. Malus Darkblade would become the Drachau of Hag Graef after killing all the members of the old aristocrats in the city and creating a situation where he was basically the only one left who could become Drachau. In order to increase its political influence - and to avoid the economic consequences of a failed company - he was looking for an ancient magical treasure. When he reached the treasure deep in the Chaos Wastes found at the same time he raised the demon Tz'arkan. The demon would kill him and torture his soul, when it failed to within the first year gain the power it wanted from Malus. After this he would wander the wastelands for years, as he was now immortal due to the loss of his soul, and this cultivated in his final conflict with Tz'arkan of whom he wanted revenge. After their confrontation he returned to Hag Graef where he became a Drachau which is one of the six main leaders of the Dark Elves empire of Druchii. History Early History The Wastelands For the ritual, he took five certain magical items . The search for these objects, the first Praans Octagon had cost many lives, including human animals , minotaurs , orcs and a dragon ogre lie on Malus Dark Blade way. He also returned in the meantime returned to his hometown to equip an expedition artifact and No. Two - Kolkuths image - Norsepiraten to wrest, as the skin riders were known. Several of his siblings were killed, though not by his own hand, but he later killed even his own father because his one of these artifacts - Torxus of Knives - had snapped in his face. From then on he was among the elves as a parricide known. Hunted by the minions Lurhan Fell Blades and almost mortally wounded, he fled to Naggor , where he initially threatened slavery. From his half-sister, he was bewitched with Fuerlan , the incompetent son of the Witch Lords Balneth Bale at the top of Naggors army in their recent campaign against Hag Graef. Thanks to his mother Eldire he could finally shake off the spell that had him demoted to the instrument of his sister, and again escaped alive, though now even his most faithful followers - Hauclir and Silar Thor Blood - turned against him. To Warpschwert of Khaine get into his hand, he went to Har Ganeth in the city, the executioner, when he fell into a civil war between the official Khainetempel and religious fanatics, who saw his crippled half-brother of the prophesied "Scourge of Khaine" while the Temple of the Witch King Malekith recognized as carriers of this title, which was necessary for the Khainekult was his role as the official state religion play Druchii. As it turned out, was, in reality, none other than the penalty itself prophesied figure that should take the end time in the sense of "God with bloody hands." Ultimately penalty could also be the last two artifacts - the Warpschwert of Khaine and Vaurogs Amulet - capture, perform the ritual in time and captured Tz'arkan from his body. But the devil had deceived penalty and took his soul. Souless As it was Soulless Malus Darkblade whether he lived or died. 10 years went by slaying the Chaos Wastes and longed for death. The Warpschwert of Khaine , probably the only artifact that survived the ritual, four made him almost invincible. Until one day he found a clue to the whereabouts of new Tz'arkan. A magician knew the secret and tried to prevent fraud by Malus Darkblade, where he was the map of the location tattooed on his back. But this is not deterred penalty. He went to the Wizards back from the skin for fodder and the remains of his Cold One Spite . Again walked Malus Darkblade many miles and fought against the creatures of the four powers, and his old enemies from Naggaroth - especially the witches of Naggor Lord, which he stole a crystal ball that would show him the way to Tz'arkan. To his misfortune was the hiding Tz'arkans in the kingdom of God screaming child , a mad essence of chaos . Malus outwitted the god child and escaped, but the essence of this notice as she locked Tz'arkan punished again in the body of Malus Darkblade. From then takes over the demon control of his body as soon falls asleep penalty. So he drinks a magic brew that keeps him constantly awake. Only if penalty requires the ferocity and strength of the demons in battle, he drinks a sleeping potion, which passes the demons they shall be checked. The Devil and the Warpschwert of Khaine ensure that penalty is not on the battlefield almost unstoppable. Return After many years of Malus Darkblade now returned to Hag Graef , where he is the new Drachau city rulers and swung open, an attacking army defeated Naggors and their surviving warrior enslaved. No one knows his reasons, but his hunger for power is as great as ever, and the recent invasion of the Witch King of Ulthuan, he was one of Malekith's favorite generals . Category:Dark Elf Category:Elf Category:Druchii Category:People Category:House of Darkblade Category:People of Nord America